


Mercury

by androidsandsymbiotes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, STEM will be mentioned, Sebastian has PTSD, as usual, no beta we die like men, tew/dbh au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidsandsymbiotes/pseuds/androidsandsymbiotes
Summary: Set in the DBH timeline, Sebastian Castellanos transfers from Krimson City to Detroit in the hopes of moving on with his life. He gets thrown into the chaos of the deviancy cases and gets partnered up with the hardass that is Gavin Reed. Maybe he should of just stayed where he had been. Then, what fun would that be?





	Mercury

Sebastian woke with a jolt, his chest heaving as yet another nightmare plagued him. He lay there in a cold sweat, trying to get his bearings and calm himself down. He was safe at home, he wasn’t trapped with some psychopath’s mind world, nor was he about to be hacked to death by his possessed partner. He stared up at the dark ceiling, knowing that if he closed his eyes again, he would see Joseph, covered in blood and eruptions on his skin, wielding an axe and being about to swing it at him. 

Letting out a sigh, the man glanced at the time, seeing the red numbers glaring at him. 6:57am. Time to get up anyway, he thought to himself. He forced himself to sit, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing. He normally would just lay in bed for a few more hours but since he was accepted into a new precinct, he had to return to his former schedule of getting up early. Since the events of Beacon Mental Hospital, the KCPD had put a hold on his career, as to get him mental help of his own. They’d shoved shrink after shrink down his throat, diagnosed him with PTSD and then kicked him off when they deemed he’d had enough initial therapy for said PTSD and gave him medication to deal with it, though he would much rather prefer a bottle of whiskey.

Taking his medication, he took to getting ready for his first day at the new precinct. Upon suggestion of his last shrink, Sebastian moved from his hometown of Krimson City. He hadn’t been too sure where to go but he ended up landing himself in Detroit. The city of androids. He’d been referred to the Detroit City Police Department and had been accepted as a new detective there. Upon his arrival, he was to meet Captain Fowler and a man by the name of Gavin Reed, who would be his new apparent partner. Sebastian wasn’t quite sure how well that would go down. He didn’t much play nice with new partners, the only partner he’d ever gotten along with had been one Joseph Oda.

Look how well that went. Sebastian shook the thought from his head and continued to get ready, dressing up in a blue button up, black tie and dark jeans. He didn’t have the energy to struggle with his hair, merely brushing it back into its usual style. A few locks of his dark brown hair fell over his forehead, those of which he brushed aside. He finished getting ready and made his way out of his apartment. 

It was a cloudy and chilly October day, the grey clouds in the sky threatening rain. Considering how much it rained in Krimson City, Sebastian wasn’t much bothered with the weather. He walked to his car and drove his way to the DCPD, stopping along the way for coffee and a bagel as breakfast which he ate as he continued his journey to his bright and shiny new job. The city passed by him, advertisements of new android models lining every store wall and every electronic billboard. Androids hadn’t been popular back home on the west coast, so this wasn’t something that the detective was really used to. He supposed that would change, however, since he was made aware of the android police within the DCPD.

 

Sebastian soon found himself at his destination and he parked in an open space near the front doors of the department. He entered and was directed to Captain Jeffrey Fowler’s office, where the man was working at his desk. He knocked on the frame of the open door before allowing himself in. He also noticed there was another male in the room with him, casually dressed with hair almost as scruffy as his own, seated in front of the desk. The other man gazed at him with heated grey-blue eyes, Sebastian finding himself on the receiving end of a judging glare. What a great start.

“You must be Sebastian Castellanos. Welcome. I’m Jeffrey Fowler and this here will be your assigned partner, Detective Gavin Reed,” The Captain told Sebastian as the aforementioned detective stood and approached him.

“A pleasure to meet you, Detective Reed,” Sebastian said curtly at the man eyeing him up and down, squaring him up like a challenge. Two could certainly play at that kind of game. He straightened himself up, towering the shorter male. He seemed to notice, as the man’s hostility seemed to grow even more.

“Let me get one thing straight, asshole. We may be partners, but we aren’t friends. Stay the fuck out of my way,” Gavin responded, his glare becoming even colder. Sebastian gave his own icy glare, a flat chuckle passing his lips.

“Maybe it’s you who should stay the fuck out of my way,” Sebastian sneered at the man, making the Captain seated at his desk clear his throat, catching the attention of both of the detectives.

“Both of you, get out of my office and work on a case. I’ve left folders on both of your desks. Which, Sebastian, yours is beside Gavin’s. I don’t want to hear any of this bullshit with either of you, not on the first day,” Fowler said, the warning clear in his voice and Sebastian nodded, not sparing a glance at his new partner.

“Yes, sir,” Sebastian muttered. He wasn’t usually one to follow orders of others, the man having his own damn agenda afterall. He couldn’t push his luck here, however. It was a new precinct, he had to behave somewhat. The male was quite sure that this Gavin Reed would make that task even more harder for him than it already was.

“Remember what I said, dipshit,” Gavin said as he brushed past Sebastian when they left Fowler’s office. Sebastian glared after the shorter man as he followed him. He found his desk in front of the other’s, that so if they sat down, they would be facing one another. Gavin took to ignoring Sebastian, to which he was grateful. He sat at his new desk and took the opportunity to look around the area.

 

There were police androids parked along the back wall, some walking around with the human police officers around. He noticed one android, in a different outfit than the rest, flicking a coin back and forth as he spoke to a older looking man. The tag on the man’s desk gave his name, Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Sebastian momentarily wondered if the android with him as his own personal android, or if it belonged to the department themselves.

He caught the gaze of the android as it looked at him, it’s LED turning yellow as it stared at him for a few moments before it looked back at it’s companion. Sebastian turned his attention away from the pair, before he brought more attention to himself, to the file on his desk, deciding to open it. 

Sebastian read it over, the case about an apparent deviant android murdering one of its owners, the other escaping, before running off. He could hear Gavin groaning from his side of the connected desks but promptly ignored him. That didn’t seem to work.

“This is such bullshit. I thought Fowler brought in that fucking tin can for these cases,” Gavin growled, leaning back in his chair as Sebastian brought his attention to his new partner, whom gestured to the android that noticed him previously. “Connor the fucking magnificent. God, I hate those fucking things.”

“We had very few in the city I’m from, didn’t want them there doing our jobs. Had Canada’s set of mind there,” Sebastian said, “Never had the opportunity to work with one before. The ones we did have just cleaned around the station.”

“You’re lucky. I wish they were fucking never invented,” Gavin muttered before looking back at his file, Sebastian raising a brow. Not very talkative unless he was talking about something he hated, he supposed. He returned to the file and when he’d finished reading it over. The deviant android had been acting off for a year before the incident. The owners had even reset the android once and nothing seemed to happen. The unusual behavior continued well up to the incident, or so it had been reported. 

“I believe we should go question the owner of this android,” Sebastian announced as he set the file down, looking to Gavin. “There’s a few things I would like to have cleared up, if you’re so willing to join me in the drive out of town.”

“May as well,” The other detective grumbled in return and stood, Sebastian doing the same. Gavin brushed past him, “We take my car.” 

Sebastian shook his head and followed the other man, frowning. Maybe he’d should’ve just stayed in Krimson City and dealt with the bullshit he already had there. Then he reminded himself of the loss of his best partner, an ache pounding in his chest at the thought of Joseph, and released a sigh. Maybe it was still better here. After all, if it didn’t work out for him, he could always get another transfer, or so he hoped.

For now, he would settle here for awhile, working in Detroit and being partnered with this Gavin Reed, as much as he already found the man infuriating. He’d always been the problematic partner in the Krimson City precinct, being on the receiving end of this attitude was most certainly something he hadn’t been expecting. 

Sebastian knew they would be clashing more than getting along. Why Fowler decided this was a good idea, he’d never figure it out. His behaviour was on his files, the man had to know. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he made his way out of the building to see Gavin already waiting by his car and looking not at all impressed. 

“Took you long enough,” He spat, unlocking his car then, “What were you doing in there? Chatting up androids?”

Sebastian shot a glare but smirked at Gavin as he got into the passenger side of the car, “I don’t know, Reed. Is that what you do on your free time?”

“Motherfucker,” Gavin snapped, pointedly looking away as he started up the vehicle, “You better fucking watch yourself, Castellanos.”

Sebastian didn’t reply, instead just leaned back in the seat and looked out the window with that smirk still on his features. As they both fell into silence, he knew it was going to be a long ride with his new partner.


End file.
